


Sibling Rivalry- part 2

by ICantThinkOfADecentUsername



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Gen, Infantilism, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5045374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICantThinkOfADecentUsername/pseuds/ICantThinkOfADecentUsername
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel to a story I wrote a while ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sibling Rivalry- part 2

Weeks went by, and Skye's insecurity only grew. May did her best to split her time evenly between the two littles on the Bus along with all three having to complete their duties for SHIELD, but no matter what she did it didn't seem like it was ever enough for Skye.

Skye just didn't have the words to express how she felt to her mommy, particularly in her little state. She had never been very good at speaking about her feelings, and May knew that and did her best to be patient with her. The problem was, this often led to Skye having a massive emotional outburst when she could no longer keep it in, much like she had done the night she finally told her mommy how she felt about having to share her attention with Jemma. May knew right now Skye was a ticking time bomb, waiting to go off. There was nothing she could do except wait. The cold distance Skye was giving her was a major telltale sign that an explosion was fast approaching. May hoped by keeping her own distance in return and giving Jemma the attention she desperately needed as she dealt with her feelings over the situation with Fitz she could speed up the process and get the outburst over and done with. Once Skye's emotions were out in the open again May had a better shot at reassuring her that she wasn't going anywhere. 

That wasn't how Skye saw things at all. Skye just saw her mommy breaking her promise and getting bored of her, spending more and more time with Jemma and gradually shutting her off. Skye had never felt so heartbroken or betrayed. She had tried to be a good girl and play nice with Jemma and share her with mommy, but it was just so hard. Skye had been so used to having mommy to herself that she couldn't help but feel mad at Jemma for coming in and wrecking it all. She couldn't help but feel like she hadn't been good enough, couldn't help but feel used and now she was being replaced. The easiest way Skye felt for her to deal with the pain was to freeze herself off from mommy, to pretend that she didn't care and then maybe one day her heart would stop hurting. If she started to freeze mommy off, it made Skye feel like she had some control over the situation, made her feel just that little bit less vulnerable. 

But then her mommy started to stop pushing her into interacting. She was giving up on her. Skye didn't no what to do, she had made her bed, and now she had to lie in it. But every night she was curl up in a ball with her dummy in her mouth and she just wanted her mommy to come and make everything better again...but every night she was left alone again. May was waiting for Skye to come to her, it didn't matter with what emotion, just so that they could sort things out. But Skye just didn't have the words for her mommy to express how she was feeling or why she was acting the way she was. For Skye it felt like things would never be the same between them, like she'd lost her mommy forever.


End file.
